Angeloids Adventures
by anastasia 1234
Summary: A series of one-shots based around all characters, mainly revolving Nymph and/or Nymph/Tomoki. Chapter 2 up: Tomoki and the Angeloids celebrate their three year anniversary at an exclusive club.
1. Chapter 1: Nightime

**This is my first ever story for Heaven's Lost Property, so cut me a little slack. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this, nor how often I'll update, but this will most likely be a series of one-shots featuring the main characters. Also, this will most likely be based around the shipping Nymph/Tomoki, because that's who I prefer. Nymph is just my fave character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heaven's Lost Property, nor profit from this in any way.**

* * *

Dusk 

The covers rippled beneath him, crimping the sheets uncomfortably as he once again shifted in his bed.

_Damn it, why can't I sleep?_ _It's nearly 3:00 AM!_

After several more positions, Tomoki finally sat up in bed, sweat sticking on his neck from the heavy blankets, and a frustrated expression creasing his brow.

Ikaros sat silently by, watching as he glanced sideways at her with dark chocolate eyes. It still unnerved him, as well as concerned, that she simply sat and waited for him to awaken every night. Not being able to sleep...to dream...he couldn't imagine how much the days must blur together into long stretches of time unending.

Scratching his head as he stood from his bed, he headed for the door of his room before Ikaros' soft voice halted him in his footsteps.

"Master...are you unable to sleep? Would you like me to accompany you?"

Tomoki shook his head, ruffling his already spiked hair, "no, it's fine Ikaros. Could you maybe make me some tea though?"

Without hesitation, the auburn haired beauty bowed her head as she stood. "Of course Master."

As the Angeloid passed through the doorway and disappeared around the corner to the kitchen, Tomoki took his moment of being alone to wander the house. Furniture cast shadows across the carpet, a silver lighting beamed down through each window pane.

His bare feet paused in his steps as he heard a sudden thump from inside one of the rooms. Puzzled, he slowly opened one of the doors of the long hall, questioning what the others could be doing during the long nights with the risen moon.

The door creaked as he swung it open fully, seeing a queerly positioned Astaea, head hanging upside-down as she draped herself awkwardly over one of the small tables. When ruby eyes blinked up to him, she gave a wide smile and waved.

"Hi Tomoki!" she squealed, beaming as she shifted so the edge of the wooden table didn't dig into her back.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

The tall blonde tilted her head and shrugged, waving her blonde locks back and forth in the air like a golden sheet. "I wanted to see what the room looks like upside down. Do you know that everything is _backwards_? Its like a whole new world!"

Tomoki itched his ear. "Uh-huh. Okay..." Brown eyes scanned the room as he took notice of a petite Angeloid's absence. "Astarea, where's Nymph?"

Delta turned her head and pointed to the side of the room. Tomoki followed the direction of her finger, large orbs landing on the open window with fluttering curtains that shivered in the cool breeze that whisked through the room.

Intrigued, Tomoki left the blonde to her own devices and walked to the open window, standing in a pool of silver light as he slipped through the paneling and onto the roof.

He now stood fully veiled in the midnight sky and shining stars, looking farther up the slanted shingles to where a small figure stood against the night's horizon.

With quiet struggle, he forged his way up the incline before he stood at her side, rubbing his flannel pajamas for warmth. "Nymph, what are you doing out here?"

The blue haired Angeloid had her head tilted to the sky, gazing upward in a solemn prestige. She had sensed the moment he had awoken, her mechanical mind able to perimeter the house by simply stretching her psychic radius.

She turned with ocean blue eyes to her Master, offering a strained smile as she spoke. "I come out here every night Tomoki. I find it helps relax as much as any Angeloid can."

Nymph's gaze drifted downward for a moment, before raising again to his. "Is there anything I can do for you Tomoki?"

The way his name was said so softly in her small voice, that and also her promising stare, nearly made color spring to his cheeks. "No, I couldn't sleep and just thought I'd check on you guys."

Beta nodded as she held out her hand for him to take. "I could hack into your functions and put you asleep if you wish. I'll also fly you down so you don't fall off the house." She smiled slightly in saying this, her white gloved hand still descended towards him.

Tomoki returned the smile, gently gripping her hand and nodding. "Thanks Nymph."

Nymph suppressed a blush as she lifted herself into the air, and carried her Master safely through the window and into his room, where Ikaros' stood placing a round tray and mug filled with soothing tea near his bed.

The two figures landed softly next to the Alpha Angeloid as she turned and bowed her head to Tomoki. "I was looking for you Master. Your tea is ready."

The brunette sighed as he nodded his head. "Thanks Ikaros. But I think I'm going to try for some sleep now. Do you think you could check up on Astraea and make sure she isn't still hanging upside down? I don't want anymore air to go to her head."

Ikaros blinked her 'okay', giving him a quiet "yes Master," as she pivoted on her heel and left.

Tomoki then turned to Nymph, when he noticed her cheeks were flushed with color. Why was she so flustered?

"Eh, Tomoki? My hand..."

Looking down, he quickly realized he was indeed still gripping her small hand in his, as he swiftly dropped her arm and pulled away, his own blush streaking his cheeks. "S-sorry Nymph."

To hide his embarrassment, he turned away and tucked himself back into the fold of his blankets, pulling them to his chest and laying on his side. He watched as she slowly crept over the empty side of his bed and sat with her back to the headboard so she sat straight up with her wings propped and her legs stretched in front of her. His head was nearly on her lap, and he burrowed his face into his pillow to hide his tinted face. Her little white dress, creamy looking thighs, and tall boots were very distracting.

"Ready?" she asked, to which he turned his head once again so he lay on his side, facing her limbs.

A thought flitted through his mind, one telling him that he should remind her to leave his room once he was asleep, for she looked as though she planned to stay there all night long. To have one of the girls in his bed all night with him was something he had only let happen once...also with Nymph. He hadn't planned to allow it yet again.

But instead of speaking this aloud, he simply nodded, feeling as though resisting was futile to her adorable face, and shimmering features.

With a small poke of her finger to his forehead, he began to feel his thoughts rest and slip into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Club Crazed

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own any of the characters.**

**Warning: this chapter is more of a High T Low M rating**

* * *

**Club Crazed**

The music sounded with a drumming bass that shook the room. Swirling lights arrayed across the wooden tiles as the crowd filled with bobbing heads and swinging hips. Drunken laughter rang softly against the booming speakers, as the alcohol flowed from tap to cup.

Tomoki Sakurai leaned with his elbow casually propped on the bar table, his back to the edge of the counter as large brown eyes searched the crowds for his crew.

It was several hours before dawn would break, the dark night seemingly obscured from the concrete walls and dim lighting of the Snake Lounge. The exclusive club had only been available through connections with the wealthy and violet haired Mikako. The event was in celebration of the Angeloids three year anniversary in coming. Three years ago, Ikaros fell from the sky, and his peace and quiet would forever be troubled by winged woman that now seemed to circle his every day life without end.

In those three years, many changes had taken place.

Sohara, his long time childhood friend, had moved on from the 'wedding' event that had taken place so many months ago. After waiting for so long, her patience had worn and her heart moved on. She now had a boyfriend, Akio, a tall blonde 'hunk' whom she adored. While the change had been sudden in Tomoki's eyes, he was pleased with the outcome. The brunette now had a sparkle in her eyes that he had only seen a few times before in her life.

Mikako and Sugata had started a genuine relationship that hadn't changed much from their previous friendship. Only now, they held hands and were just the slightest more intimate, mostly due to Sugata's quiet nature. It was a happening that had been expected.

Chaos, the young Angeloid who had come later than the others, had returned to her mother's side. Daedulas kept her at her side in care, tending to her education and normal life as she could when she continued to quarrel with the Master of the Sky.

The tall blonde Angeloid, Astraea, continued to harbor as much food intake as she could manage every day. Her powers had shown some growth over the time she had minimally practiced them. Her appearance was still the same as ever, only she had now grown accustomed to wearing normal clothes with help from Mikako, who she still was attached to greatly.

Nymph had changed the most over time spent. After showing growth in her mental hacking and mechanical abilities, she had finally been able to alter her appearance to that of which she chose. Instead of appearing twelve as she had, she now looked fully sixteen, a few inches taller with breasts a moderate size B that worked well with her wide hips and petite form.

Ikaros had altered the least. While she was still learning to act on her emotions, her face remained mostly placid. Her hair remained cropped short with two long tresses twined in ribbon, and she still obtained a strange obsession with watermelons and baby chicks.

Through all the memories he had made with each and every one of these people, Tomoki began to feel that the peace and quiet he had once dearly loved would feel rather lonely were they all to disappear. That thought alone had him worried...

"Tomoki!"

Astraea's voice broke him from his train of thoughts, his head whipped around to face the three Angeloids who had accompanied Mikako to the restroom for a 'makeover' that the previous student president had insisted was needed were they going to party at her club.

His eyes bugged at the sight of his three friends, and an immediate arousal awoke.

Ikaros stood in a short black dress that stuck to her skin like a leech, Astraea wore a short maroon skirt with a white blouse designed with a ruby star to match her eyes; and Nymph wore mere inches of blue denim shorts, with a crookedly cut black shirt that hung mid-drift, showing her narrow core.

The tall blonde smiled. "What do ya' think?"

Recovering his jaw from its drooped state, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, swallowing a blush as he took in the sight of them. "Uh...it looks great guys. You all look fantastic..."

"Great! Now, where's the food?" Astraea skipped cheerfully away, skirt bouncing high on her thighs as she took a seat at the counter and began beckoning the bar tender to bring her something sweet.

Tomoki shrugged as she left, hoping dearly she didn't do anything _too _stupid. He also noticed the busty blonde was immediately surrounded by boys, swarming around like bees as they offered her to dance and drink. She smiled and spoke animatedly.

Turning back to the other two Angeloids, the raven haired boy once again drank in their features.

Ikaros spoke, her voice small as she pointed to the dancing crowds of the club. "Master, what are they doing?"

Chocolate eyes followed her finger to where a couple stood back to chest, grinding vigorously on one another. Color rose to his cheeks as he debated how to describe the movement.

"Er...that's called grinding. It's was a boy and a girl do when they feel the need to...uh...get closer to one another while dancing."

He watched as both Angeloids began to study the two dancers with questioning interest. Nymph turned to him as she tilted her head.

"Is that would _we _should be doing here?" She innocently batted her ocean eyes at him.

Tomoki swallowed hard, willing himself into control. "Uh, you can...if you want. Or have a drink or whatever, just don't go too far with either."

Quickly to avoid their gaze and to ease his overwhelming hormones, he turned to the bar tender and tapped the counter. "A beer, on the double. Mikako's tab."

The guy behind the counter gaze a curt nod of his stubble chin, eying him suspiciously before turning to fulfill the order. Sakurai was relieved her didn't question his age, no doubt only because of the rank he achieved in being acquainted with the purple haired beauty who's family owned most of the town.

After all, he was only seventeen, but he figured getting drunk tonight would be the best idea to avoid any further...inner conflict about the girls. His heart was yet undecided between Ikaros and Nymph, both having aspects that he liked in each. It was war within' himself.

He sat for about ten minutes, his mind troubled as he slowly sipped at his beverage, when a song that he enjoyed began to drum through the walls.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_those would be the best memories._

_I just wanna let it go for the night._

_That would be therapy for me._

With peaked interest, he figured it was about time he got on the dance floor and found a girl to pour his male needs into for a few dances. He wasn't planning on going farther than necessary, but anything that would ease his desires similar to his magazines would suit him fine.

Leaning with his back on the counter, he began studying the movements of the dancing crowd. Immediately his eyes found Mikako and Sugata, hands clasped as they rocked back and forth to the swift rhythm. Not far from them was a suggestively moving Sohara and Akio. A smile adorned their faces as they moved against each other with slightly intoxicated expressions.

Astraea, he could see, was still being pampered by her flock of males at the bar counter as she continued to giggle, her cheeks flushing color from the attention. Ikaros sat at a table nearby, hands clasped in lap as her solemn emerald eyes glanced around to all the attention she was getting. Several boys also circled around her, but she seemed confused by their offers to dance.

But he couldn't find someone...where was Nymph?

His answer came when he saw a crowd of males near the edge of the dance floor, and caught a glimpse of blue through the jumbling of the dancers.

When the sight began to clear, he managed to see something that made his head spun.

Nymph was dancing, her hips spinning alluringly in circles as her own hands rested on her sides, moving to the top of her breasts, then back down her thighs. A guy stood glued behind her, the front of his pants circling with the movement of the shorter girl in front of him, his eyes taking pleasure in everything she did.

Tomoki nearly choked on his beer. _What the...? Nymph is _actually grinding_ with someone? _

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_those would be the best memories._

_I just wanna let it go for the night._

_That would be the best therapy for me._

The way her back arched and her legs bent, she looked incredibly flexible; something he hadn't noticed before. This just made her look all the more stunning, with her eyes closed and hair swinging back and forth...

Tomoki averted his eyes. _No Tomoki...don't! You can't!_

While his mind's logic screamed one thing, his tightened pants, the alcohol that began fuzzing his brain, as well as a sudden rage of jealousy that sprang from his chest in seeing her with another guy said the complete opposite.

_Hey, hey,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yea, yea,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Without much conscious thought, the ebony haired male peered his eyes forward, taking a quick swig of his beer before slamming it on the counter and pushing his way into the bundle of people.

Almost immediately he became swarmed, enveloped by the music, the colors, and the little room to so much as squirm as he worked his way through the dense crowd, eyes never wavering from their stare to where the blue pixie-like girl still danced.

_It's getting' late but I don't mind._

_It's getting late but I don't mind._

"Hey," he spoke, startling the two as they stopped their dancing and spun around to face him.

Nymph stepped away from her dancing partner and looked at him with surprised eyes. "Tomoki?"

Tomoki ignored her, glaring sternly at the taller male with hard brown eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take over."

_Hey, hey,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yea, yea,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

For a moment, both boys stood facing one another off in a silent challenge to one another, before finally, the blonde huffed and turned away. "Whatever," he growled, stalking over away and disappearing into the thickets of people.

Nymph was staring at him with questioning eyes, a small amount of color splashing her cheeks. "W...what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you," he explained simply, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. He was sure now that the beer had gotten to his head, as his need for her closeness was overwhelming all other senses.

Her sapphire orbs stared up at him through long lashes as she gave a shy nod. "Oh...okay."

Slowly, she turned so her back was mere inches from his chest, but he began to become irked with her dilatory pace and brought his tan arms around her small body and pulled on her hips back against his front.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight,_

_those would be the best memories._

_I just wanna let it go for the night._

_That would be the best therapy for me._

As the verse started, Nymph began at first meekly circling her hips against him as he swayed to the beat. With every time she fell low, then arched back up, Tomoki could feel his erection growing harder. The way she moved, her sweet candy scent, as well as his genuine like for her made him all the more tempted.

Bending his neck down to her ear as she turned her head so his lips was near her lobe, he whispered a single word huskily. "More."

Nymph licked her lips, confused and delighted by his sudden behavior as she began grinding more efficiently. Not an inch of air stood between them, their bodies began to intertwine into one as her legs stretched and her hips whirled.

_Hey, hey,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Yea, yea,_

_ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Tomoki was on cloud nine as they moved as one, his mind hazed with pleasure until he felt his pants, as well as his chest, would burst from excitement. Before long, her dancing wasn't enough. He needed more, craved it, _ached _for it.

Without a word, he halted her movements, and gripped her wrist as he began pulling a very flustered Nymph out of the crowds and to the nearest wall near the tables and bar counter. As soon as the more open air free of the smell of sweat reached his lungs, Tomoki moved the blue haired beauty against the wall, her eyes wide as her tongue dipped out to moisten her dry lips.

The raven haired man chuckled hoarsely as he pushed himself against her, pinning her in place as his neck dipped down.

"Tomo..." She couldn't finish the name on her lips as his came upon hers, clashing into them with robust.

For a moment, Tomoki felt her stiffen. Wanting more in return, he heated the kiss until he felt her tightened muscles begin to loosen. Her back arched so she could press more up against him, as her mouth began returning the gesture to his. They remained locked in this passionate grip until Tomoki felt something that shook him to his spine, heating his cheeks and turning him on further.

Nymph's leg had managed to free his pinning, and hooked around his waist. The position looked most uncomfortable, yet she didn't react in any pain as her limb pulled him fully against her, soon followed by her left leg.

One hand was positioned on her ample behind as he held her up with one arm as the other caressed her jaw line and teased her pigtails. A whimper came from her throat, and it was this final straw that Tomoki felt like jelly was shot into all his veins.

Her flesh against his, scent in his nose, the feel of her long sapphire tresses, and the way her body moved so fluently against his.

His mind swirled with stars as the music and crowds seemed to fade into the background.

Then suddenly, he was pushed away.

Surprised by the sudden rejection, Tomoki's eyes snapped open to see a red faced Nymph, fanning herself in a flustered gesture.

"Tomoki...what...what are we doing?

It was in this moment that everything slowly dawned on him. What exactly _were _they doing? They kiss tonight, where does that leave them tomorrow? Was he ready to commit to her fully? A fleeting thought of Ikaros came to mind, her gem green eyes, the way she tried with all her might to please him in everything she did.

Did he know to who his heart belonged?

But then he looked at Nymph, who stood, fidgeting her feet with her gaze dropped sheepishly to the ground as her hand began to subconsciously twirl her pigtail.

His heart pattered almost painfully in his chest, as his almost ebony eyes softened. He approached her with gentle footsteps, his hand reaching up as his thumb ran over her bottom lip.

"I don't know what this means, but right now, I want you. Okay?"

Nymph finally moved her eyes up to meet his, cobalt orbs shimmering as she nodded, a faint smile adorning her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Okay," she whispered.

With a sparked passion, they resumed their endeavor.


End file.
